A rider a ranger
by Willofhounds
Summary: During the battle for the Varden Saphira died. Young Eragon is sent back to Redmont Castle where he spent the first 13 years of his life. He retakes the name Will in an effort to get his life back on track after his dragon's death. When an old friend gives him the chance at being a rider once more will he take it? What of the other egg he is given to look after?
1. Chapter 1

Will's POV

I stood outside the castle of Redmont for the first time in three years. The pain of the last six months was still as if it had been yesterday. Saphira was dead and Brom had sent me back to back to Redmont for my own safety. Brom had brought me as far as the northern boarder before leaving. While I was hurting I could tell that he was as well. The Varden had lost its only rider and he was having to send me away.

He left me with the Zarroc one of his sword. I tried to insist on him taking it but he wouldn't hear of it. The blade was well hidden amongst my saddle bags as I handed off the reins to a stable boy. I walked up to the castle gates and the guards blocked my path. I wasn't surprised that they did it had been three years since my disappearance. I leaned back relaxing my stance slightly as I said," Tell the Baron that his ward Will has returned. I can wait." In truth I really hope he hurried I was dead on my feet after all the traveling I had done. It had been almost as bad as when I was on the run from the Ra'zac.

About five minutes later the Baron and the Battle Master came out. The Baron looked me over and said not believing what he was seeing," Will you alive." I had left the castle when I was 13 to search for my family. I had found it in Carvahall. The journey had been dangerous but I had eventually made it. I knew that most of the castle would have assumed that I had died after attempting such a journey. The Battle Master Rodney if I remembered correctly took in my appearance and said," Sir, if I may. We may want to take this inside. The boy looks dead on his feet and could use a good bath and a healthy meal."

I gave the younger man a grateful smile before the Baron waved me inside. He showed me first to the baths and had a maid bring me some fresh clothes. The clothes that I had been in were pretty much rags. Even after the battle at the Varden I had been hunted and many battles had been fought till I hit the boarders.

Once I was clean I put on the new clothes immediately belting my knives. Even if I was back in Redmont didn't mean I could let go of all the training I had received. I followed one of the maids to the Baron's office. It had not changed much since I had left. It was still painted in dark colors and had two long couches and his desk.

Rodney took notice of the knives and asked," Those look well made where did you get them Will?" I said pulling one out of my belt and handing it to him hilt first," A friend I travelled with gave them to me. He said they will never stain, dull, or break. I trust his judgement of blades."

Rodney inspected the blade with a look of curiosity. When he handed it back there was an unfamiliar gleam in his eye. Baron cleared his throat to get our attention. Once our heads turned to look at him he said," Will in three days time there is the apprenticeship. Will you be interested in joining your year mates?"

I said politely," Yes sir. Battle Master I was hoping to join battle school."

The Rodney's gaze turned to me and carefully looked me over. I had grown a lot in the last few years and was mostly muscle from my time as a rider. That brought a painful clench in my chest knowing I would never see Saphira again. For now all I could do was put one foot in front of the other and keep moving forward.

He shook his head and said," You can't be a knight Will. Your still too small." The Baron stopped us before an argument could break out. He gave me a stern look and said," Will you will return to the ward house. I'm sure word of your return has already spread. We will see you in three days."

I said sighing slightly," Yes sir. Sir what of my horse? Will I be allowed to keep him?" The Baron asked confused," Where in the world did you get a horse? You know what I don't want to know yes you can keep it. But if your master says no you will have to get rid of it."

I shrugged before leaving the Baron and Rodney. I retrieved my bags making sure to keep my sword well hidden and made my way to the ward house.


	2. King's rangers part 1

Will's POV

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A buff boy with light brown hair opened the door. His eyes widened when he took in my appearance. He said breathless," Will... Everyone get out here!" I cringed at the loud yell that had to wake everyone from here to the village. I rubbed my ears as they rang painfully. Six months away from a dragon and your not as used to loud sounds as before. Another pang in my chest. Oh Saphira...

I looked up when I saw my old friends coming towards me. Alyss was the first to reach me. Her eyes filled with tears when she recognized me. She slapped me across the cheek and said," You bastard! We all thought you were dead!"

I said rubbing the cheek she had slapped," I deserved that. It's good to see you Alyss."

She flung her arms around my neck and pulled me close. She had been my only true friend when I left. I had left without a word to anyone knowing that it would hurt her the worst. Jenny and George were standing off to the side watching us. I gave a small smile to Jenny who nodded in return. I wasn't forgiven but she accepted that I was back.

George was watching me with less than open friendliness. He was never big on being friends with me. Horace the oldest of us and the one who had answered the door had nothing but contempt for me. Like myself he wanted to get into battle school. Unlike me he no experience. My time in Alagaesia had changed me. He wouldn't like the consequences if he tried to bully me again. My magic may be weakened after the loss of Saphira but I could still use it.

As Alyss stepped back the ward parents stepped forward. It was a long night of explanations and it wasn't until the early hours of the morning did I fall asleep. I only slept about two hours before a nightmare woke me. I had to bite down a scream knowing the rest of the house was still asleep. Taking deep breaths to calm my rapidly beating heart I waited.

Once I was in control again I grabbed the Zarroc from where I hid it and went outside. I switched the blade to my less dominant left hand and started with my forms. It brought back the memories of when Brom and I first started swords training.

Flashbackbr

1 and a half ago

I had just started a fire out in the Spine when Brom threw a long heavy stick at me. I stood giving him a questioning glance noticing a stick of the same size in his right hand. He said calmly," Tonight we will train you in swordsmanship. You won't become a good swordsman over night but it will be good for you to learn. Now, copy me."

He held his stick out in front of him using both hands. The weight was on the balls of his feet ready to move at a moments notice. I tried to copy his stance only for him to come over and adjust me with a critical eye. Once it was right he said," Starting form. Until further notice when we spar you will go straight to this. Now this is form one." He brought his sword into an overhead block position. He had me go back to starting form then to form one. Form two was to block a side cut. Once I could go through these three forms he attacked slowly so I could feel it.

It was only the start to my training but it was a good one.

End of flashback

I went through the first fifteen forms as a warm up. The muscles loosened in my arms and back allowing me freer movement. I pictured my last fight with Arya. While she was an elf I was able to keep pace with her for a few moments before she overcame me. I pictured that fight in my mind allowing everything that had happened to flow through me.

In front of me I could see a shadow version of Arya. I moved slowly around her watching her with a wariness born from battle. She lunged at me with her elven swiftness kicking in. I side stepped her bring my own sword to try and hit her side. She blocked it and slowly our attacks began to synchronize. Every time she would attack I would block and likewise. When I sheathed my blade I felt like I was not alone anymore.

Without raising suspicion I slowly took in my surroundings. None of the other members of the house had awoken yet. So who was watching me? I caught a slight movement in the shadows. :So I have a ranger watching me... How to proceed from here?:

The feeling of being watched left as soon as it had appeared. With a sigh I returned inside to bath and hide my sword. When I changed into some light weight clothes for every day use I went down to the kitchens. Horace was already there eating his meal. I nodded a greeting but said nothing. Alyss was next in the kitchen and she smiled happily to see me still around. I grabbed a plate of bacon and sausages with a little bit of eggs. After six months of traveling it was good to eat decent food again. They watched me in concern as I scarfed down the food./p

I smiled and said," I was way out on the other side of the northern mountains. I haven't had a decent home cooked meal in six months." Jenny handed me another plate of eggs as I polished off mine. It wasn't long before I was full.

As I stood up Horace said," I saw you outside this morning."

I froze if he saw me outside he saw the Zar'roc. He smiled coldly as he asked," Where did you get the sword Will? I'm surprised you can lift it much less swing it."

I sighed and said vaguely," One of my traveling companions gave it to me."

Not wanting to go into more detail I left the table. For the rest of the day I avoided the others. I spent most of it wandering the village. Many of the villagers were surprised to see me back. The local blacksmith smiled at me as I passed his shop. I had spent many days in there learning how to make blades before I had left.

Nightfall found me at the tavern where most of the villagers gathered to tell stories. I sat close to the fire lost within my own thoughts. A hand on my shoulder caused me to jump out of my skin. I was already reaching for my knives when I recognized the blacksmith Raiden and his apprentice.

Raiden said with a smile," It's good to see you again Will. We all thought you had died when you didn't return."

I shook my head and said," I was never that easy to kill Raiden. I did miss our chats though."

He took a seat next to me and the apprentice wandered off to see his own friends. My eyes searched the crowd looking for potential enemies. I spotted someone in a green and gray clothes. I could see two knives in his belt and a bow on his back. Who was this guy?

I pulled Raiden close that we wouldn't be overheard and asked," That man in the corner who is he?"

Raiden looked over to the corner and his eyes widened. I would have found it funny if it had been three or four years ago. Raiden was typically a stoic man to surprise him was a big deal.

He said seriously," That's Halt. Not much is known about him when it comes to normal folks like ourselves. One thing I do know is that he is one of the king's Rangers."

I froze now examining the man even closer. Rangers answered only to their leader and the king himself. There was one ranger for each fief including Redmont. I had heard they were a solitary bunch. It was uncharacteristic for one to be out in such a setting. So that raised the question. Why was he here?


	3. King's rangers part 2

Halt's POV

He could feel the eyes of the young man on him. It intrigued him that someone so young could have made the journey to Alagaesia and made it back alone. He wondered what the boy had done the last three years. He had been apart of the search party set up by Baron Adold to look for the boy without success. The assumption was that he had been killed or had crossed the boarders.

Looking closer at the boy he looked more tired like he hadn't been sleeping. If he wasn't mistaken there was a scar on just barely peaking out from under his collar. He knew for a fact that he didn't have that scar when he left. Noticing that he took a closer look at the boy's face. That's when he saw it. The look of a war veteran. Of someone that had seen few too many battles. He thought sadly,: What happened to you Will?

The boy's eyes turned to stare at him the look was colder than ice. He remembered the boy's eyes being alight with happiness before. Again it made him question what had happened in the three years he had been away. The only things he could come up with was that he possibly became a soldier. The boy had become talented with a sword. He could tell just by watching him that morning as he practiced. The blade itself worried him and he didn't know why. The blade looked like it had been stained with blood and was almost an extension of the boy's arm. Someone had taken a lot of time to train the boy properly. The question was. Who? And why?

Someone from the bar quipped making the boy turn his gaze in that direction," Hey boy. You supposedly went up north didntcha? How about you tell us a story."

Halt watched now in interest. The boy's eyes turned to the fire. His face had an unreadable expression and after a moment of silence people began to go back to their own conversations.

The boy shocked them back into silence when he said his voice resonating through the tavern," There once was a time when the land of Alagaesia was ruled by men astride might dragons. To protect and serve was their mission, and for thousands of years their people prospered. But the riders grew arrogant and began to fight amongst themselves for power. Sensing their weakness a young rider named Galbatortix betrayed them. In a single bloody battle riders and dragons alike perished. Since then their land has been ruled by Galbatortix. He crushed all rebellion including the freedom fighters known only as the Varden. The survivors fled to the mountains. There they hoped for a miracle that might even their odds against the king."

With that the boy grew silent once more refusing to meet anyone's gaze. That story caught his interest. He knew that Auralen had a treaty with Alagaesia that prevented them from attacking. What he didn't know was that the king had been a dragon rider. Every child had heard of the stories about men on dragons. They were all thought to have died year ago. Could this story be true? If so was there more to it than what will was saying?

Will's POV

I surprised myself slightly by telling them the story that Brom had started with when I first came to Carvahall. A small smile crossed my lips thinking about the old man. I thought looking up at the roof,: Brom please, for me stay safe. I swear one day I will return to aid the Varden. Just stay safe until then.: I could feel eyes on me again glaring at the person I saw it was the ranger. What the hell was this guy's problem? My hand went to the knife on my belt. Raiden being perceptive grabbed my arm and said," Don't do it Will. He's the king's ranger. You attack him and it's just like committing treason."

I gave a grunt of acknowledgement before slowly releasing the hold on the knife's hilt. I growled before pushing me way out of the tavern. I should have known coming here was a bad idea. Brom always said to avoid taverns unless you need information. As I made my way back to the ward house I sighed sadly. Brom...

I shook my head of the depressing thoughts as I went to my room. Making sure nothing was out of place I locked the door and pulled out the book on legends Brom had given me. I sighed as I recognized his handwriting towards the back adding our adventures. At the bottom of the last page entelled our journey back and a note. It read:

Eragon,

By the time you read this you will likely be back at the castle that raised you. I know you must be hurt that I forced you to return. But, it was for your own good. You need time to heal away from war and loss. After Saphira's death I know you had nightmares about the battle. Take this time to heal and become strong. I will come back for you when the time is right. I just ask that you be patient.

Brom

I smiled wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. That was just like Brom and I knew he was right. For the moment I would heal from the psychological wounds that the battle had given me. I had a feeling the nightmares were only the beginning. Once stowing away the book again I lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Before long I feel asleep.


	4. King's rangers part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Flecher: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I stopped updating it because there weren't enough people reading it. As long as one person reads it though I will update. Thank you for bringing me back to this story.

Will's POV

Will sat straight up in bed his hand on a knife looking for an enemy. It was the third day since his return.

Today they would be chosen by available masters to learn a craft. He flinched as he stretched his muscles feeling the scar that ran down his back twinge painfully. The wound Durza had given the boy shortly before he was killed still pained him if he stretched too far.

Will started my usual early morning swords practice. By now he had gotten used to the feeling of someone watching him. He had a feeling it was the old ranger from the tavern. When he was done he picked up the sword and hid it under his bags. By the time he made it to the kitchen everyone else was already eating.

George said quietly surprising everyone," I saw you training this morning Will."

He blinked at the older boy. George had never been one to start up conversations. Usually one had to pry it out of him. That made him wonder what the other's thoughts were.

He said looking Will in the eyes seriously," You have seen real battle."

That brought silence around the table everyone was watching him waiting for a response. Slowly and carefully Will nodded his assent. Better to get it out in the open without revealing anything that could potentially get them killed.

George pressed further," When?"

He said eyes cold trying to control the anger that threatened to erupt," It's none of your business George. Yes, I have seen battle and that's all I will say on the subject."

They blinked at him trying to figure what had set him off in such away. Without eating anything he retreated back outside. While they were just months apart they still had a childlike innocence. Something Will had not been able to afford for over a year now. Such thinking got people killed in Alagaesia.

Will climbed up onto the roof of the house so I could lay and watch the clouds go by until it was time to leave.

He heard the others come outside and Alyss asked," Where do you think Will went?"

George said quieter than normal," He's probably on the roof again. He knows how much the adults hate it when he climbs up there but does it anyway."

Will smiled faintly. Of course, he would climb up on the roof if he could without getting caught he would be up on the castles. Roofs were the closest he could get to being back in the sky without a dragon.

Alyss called up," Will its time to go. Come down from there."

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he climbed down. They gave him looks that said he was crazy for attempting such things. All except for Horace he seemed to hate Will for taking up all of the attention since the younger's return. Without a word to them, the Baron's steward motioned for them to follow him.

He took them up to the castle and outside the Baron's office, he had all of them line up from tallest to shortest. Since his time in Carvahall Will had grown quite a bit.

He was about midway in the line instead of the back. He was in between Jenny and George. The old steward announced their arrival as they entered.

Will noticed that the Baron stood in the middle and in a half circle all the master who had position available stood around the room. He looked at each in turn curious that there were so many.

Battle School, Battle Horse school, the cooks, the scribes, the diplomatic core, even two blacksmiths from nearby villages. He saw movement but couldn't identify the person. A growl escaped him growled quietly the ranger again. Could he not get rid of this guy?

The Baron began to talk drawing my attention back to him. Will sighed thinking: Why is it people like this have to make so many speeches? He's worse than Jeod and man could that guy talk.:

His attention was brought back to the present as Horace declared he wanted to go to battle school.

Rodney checked him over before approving the older boy. Will snorted Horace wouldn't last a week in the Varden.

George was next he chose scribe school. After a handful of questions, he too was accepted.

It was his turn. He stepped forward and said confidently," Battle School. If anyone here questions my placement ask any of my ward mates about my early mornings."

Rodney said with a shake of his head," I stand by my decision. You are neither big enough or strong enough for battle school."

Will snarled openly in challenge," If you do not think I'm am strong enough test me. I promise you I can take the one you have already chosen."

Rodney's jaw clenched angrily as Will stared him down. He belonged in battle school more than anyone. Unlike the others, he had seen real combat and had survived. Not everyone could say that. The Baron stepped forward sensing this could become more than harsh words.

He snarled," Enough. Will the battle master has made his decision. You are not meant to be a knight. Chose another."

Will looked at the horse schoolmaster who shook his head. The other masters were looking at each other with the same look. None of them wanted to take him as an apprentice.

A grizzly bearded man in a green and grey cloak and in a second Will recognized him. Halt the ranger from the tavern. He handed something to the Baron who gave him a puzzled look after reading it.

He asked looking back at the boy, " Are you sure Halt? I'll have to think about this Will you will meet me back here tomorrow. For now, stand aside."

The old ranger nodded calmly turning his gaze to me as well. Will set his jaw stubbornly. There was no way he would show it but they had his curiosity peaked.

What did Halt say to him? As if reading his thoughts the ranger smiled at him knowingly. This man was infuriating. Will really wanted to put a knife through his throat just to wipe the smirk off his face. On the other hand, he didn't feel like getting charged with treason. Brom would kill him.

The others went through their selections. Jenny was able to get in with the local restaurant to be a chef. Alyss, of course, got into the diplomacy core.

That night the Baron held a feast for us in honor of getting chosen for apprenticeships. All the masters had sat at the table with them except for the ranger. The Baron kept giving Will sidelong glances as if to determine something.

It made him curious about what the ranger had given him rise even further. He was going to do something incredibly stupid tonight. He is going to break into Baron's office.

Midnight that night found Will climbing up the walls of the castle. It had been two hours since he had seen the lights go off in the Baron's office. He almost lost my grip on one of the handholds about three feet from the window sill. He had overstretched his back.

The pain in his back flared almost causes him to cry out. Instead, he tightened his hold on the wall waiting for the pain to go die. After a few moments it did and he continued my way up.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally reached the window sill. Pushing it open and he stepped in.

After taking a quick look around making sure no one was in it. He went to the desk looking carefully through the papers so as not to displace any of them. In the bottom drawer on the left-hand side, he found the piece of paper.

As Will grabbed it and began to unfold it a hand shot out grabbing my wrist in a vice-like grip. Looking up to see the grizzly ranger.

He thought angrily: I have the worst godforsaken luck. It had to be this guy.:


End file.
